


Kiss me, Recital speaking

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 9/6 Recital, Eito made “kiss comments”: “which of the members would you kiss if you had no choice but to kiss one of them?”. This fic strictly follows their answers . I just could not let this great prompt of theirs go wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, Recital speaking

_\- So you'd wanna kiss me, uh?_  
\- Of course I would - Ohkura smiled sheepishly - _Who else, Ryochan?_  
  
Ryo bent his head and pouted, looking at his own feet.  
_\- I thought... you'd go for Maru. Or Yasu. Or even Yokoyama-kun. Yeah, Maru. You always stick around Maru._  
Ohkura took his time to reply and when he did, he spoke softly.

 _\- Attraction is something else, though._  
  
\- So it's just attraction, in the end.  
\- What do you reckon? - the drummer talked back.

Ryo stood up and gave him his back.  
_\- I don't know what to think anymore, Ohkura. I'm strikingly hot, but that's also the only thing a shallow person would see. Why not Maru, then? At least I HAD some consideration for him._  
  
Ohkura looked aghast.  
_\- Are you really saying... Would you really have preferred me to say Maru instead of you when, for once, I really had no problems speaking out the truth? -_ Ohkura squeaked.  
Ryo did not reply, nor looked back at him.

 _\- I don't really get you, Ryochan. I-_  
\- No need to say it again, Ohkura - Ryo cut him off - _it's so clear you-_  
\- I WHAT?! - Ohkura asked, raising his voice _\- I what, Ryochan? Are you accusing me of what exactly, this time?_ \- he asked, anger also rising in his normally high-pitched voice - _Cheating of you with Maruchan? Being a bitch? Lying openly about our relationship? Because I did nothing of these, this time, but you would blame me anyway for your own problems, isn't that so?!_  
  
Ohkura's voice was left echoing freely in the little green room until silence fell all over.  
The drummer kept looking at Ryo's shoulders, who had stiffened but did not move.

 _\- I was just hoping you'd see something more than what people is supposed to see -_ Ryo confessed then in a whisper.  
_\- I just see what you want me to see and do not dare to hope for anything else -_ Ohkura said, glancing knowingly at him as Ryo turned to face him - _Has something changed?_  
  
Ryo sat back beside him but did not reply.  
Ohkura sighed and spoke again.  
  
_\- Wouldn't you tell me, Ryochan?  
\- And you, the real reason why you look at me the way you do, wouldn’t you tell me? _ \- Ryo replied, barely audible _\- because after all these years, I still don’t know what you do honestly think about me._

Ohkura sighed once more.  
He covered the knuckle Ryo had left on his skinny knee with his palm. Ryo did not pull back but the drummer could feel him shiver slightly through their skin contact.  
_\- Do you want me to kiss you for being Ryochan and not Nishikido Ryo the sexy Osaka Man?_  
Ryo did not reply, but as he looked up, his desperate black eyes spoke for him so Ohkura sighed and bent slowly, meeting the shorter man's lips with his own.  
  
He kissed him gently at first, insisting with nipping at both lips until Ryo did part them and allowed the contact to become deeper, stronger and hotter.  
He heard himself moan into the kiss and he cursed under his breath for being such a loser whenever something _Ohkura-ish_ was implied.  
It was the drummer who broke off from their little make-out session, leaving them both panting hard and unsatisfied.

 _\- This is not different from usual -_ Ryo said, frowning.  
_\- Yeah, it's not -_ Ohkura confirmed him, nodding slowly.  
_\- Then-_  
\- Then what, Ryochan? - the drummer beamed at him and Ryo was suddenly struck by the revelation of such an ordinary-not-ordinary kiss. Ohkura's smile did carry a few implications, after all.  
  
_\- Never mind -_ he grumbled, feeling his cheeks going pink as he pulled Ohkura into one more serious make-out session.

**

_\- So it's Subaru, in the end._

Hina rolled his eyes and tsukkomi-ed the colleague sitting at his right.  
_\- Yeah, it's Subaru_ \- he conceded, glaring at him _\- Subaru is the one I'd kiss if I had no other choice but to do that. You said it sounded so real, so what?!_  
He exchanged looks with Yoko for a very long minute.

 _\- Sorry if I am not called Subaru and cannot be called a man either -_ Yoko grumbled then, looking away.  
_\- Sorry if you did not say my name either -_ Shingo said.  
  
Yoko turned abruptly, annoyance winning over Shingo's clear show of jealously.  
_\- Are you saying it's my fault now?!_  
\- What I'm saying is that you were at fault on the first place, Kimi, so please stop it.  
Yokoyama narrowed his eyes and his nostrils flared.

 _\- It would have been Yasu or Ohkura. You know I've always thought of them as the cutest and girliest. As a man, if I had to choose, it would be one of them. Why should I lie?!_  
_\- I never asked you to lie -_ Shingo said, nodding _\- but hearing that from you is not nice either._  
It makes me feel like I'm some sort of weirdo, because in the end no one would really choose me.  
\- You could never be a weirdo - Yoko said, outraged.  
Hina looked sweetly at him.  
_\- But maybe I am, for what I am. And if I were a woman, I'd go for Subaru. That's for sure._

Yoko pouted before giving his mate his reply.  
_\- But as you're not..._  
\- ... I have no other choice but to manage life with you the best I can - Hina completed for him, never tearing away from his gaze.  
  
As mesmerized by Shingo's chocolate brown eyes as he was, Yoko could not help but lean in and press his full, soft lips over Murakami's. The latter did not waste any time and pulled him deeper into the kiss, and the chaste contact Yoko had started soon became a rather different one. When the black-haired man pulled away, he licked his own lips, his canine showing up, making Yoko beam happily.

 _\- I'm not so sure it was, but I do take that as a compliment -_ Yoko said - _the "manage life" thing, I mean._  
\- I'm not so sure it was, either - Hina replied, grinning.  
Yoko leaned in for another quick kiss Shingo did not refuse him.

 _\- Making you slightly jealous does has his good sides -_ Shingo said then, smiling broadly as he brushed his nose against Yoko's pointed round one.  
_\- It's not "slightly jealous". It's utterly jealous. I'm no match to Subaru._  
\- I beg to differ. Well, the actual me does.  
\- The "would be" you does not, though. We need to work on that especially, my pride does cry for that.  
Shingo burst out laughing, and in the far distance, Subaru, Yasu and Maruyama's debating voices squeaked aloud as well.

**

The couple of voices grew louder and louder, as Maru sat between Yasuda and Subaru, trying to calm them down.

 _\- Just so you know, Yasu, Maruchan has Ryo to lean to! Ryo! Ryo! Ryo or me!_ \- Subaru shouted.  
_\- He does not! Ryochan said he also said that out of... out of pity -_ he pouted, as he paused to look up at Maru, who furrowed.  
_\- Hey, no problem really! I knew that, Shochan, I'd never-_  
Subaru suddenly grabbed Maru's collar, who squealed in the same moment Shota did.

 _\- What are you doing, Shibuyan?! Let him go!_  
\- I'll do it, okay? I'll do it so you don't have to kiss him!  
\- It wouldn't be a problem for me, Shibuyan, I can do that! - Shota said, grabbing the other side of Maru's collar - _it's just a kiss we're talking about and-_  
\- I don't fucking care! - Subaru hissed, leaving no time to Shota and Maru to retort as he pulled Maru into a passionate lip-lock.

Maru mumbled and moaned in the kiss, trying vainly to pull back but having Subaru's strong hands keeping him where he was. He finally surrendered, closing his lids and kissing Subaru back, who broke off only after a long while, much to Shota's astonishment.

 _\- How was that? -_ Subaru asked, beaming - _Hey, you're as great as expected, Maruyama!_  
Maru did not look like he was able to speak back, so he merely nodded, his eyes teary with gratefulness.  
_\- How was that? -_ Subaru asked again, this time looking at Yasuda who had not replied yet.

 _\- I don't like seeing my man kissing another one -_ Shota coldly said, furrowing.  
_\- Well, I don't like my man saying he'd kiss another one either.  
\- And I don't like Maruchan to be left behind! -_ Shota added _\- I love Maruchan, okay? And I cannot stand when he looks like he's the least cool one among us, because he's not!_

Subaru blinked several times.  
_\- Listen, if it's a male threesome you're proposing, I'm sorry I am not that kind of-  
\- I'm not talking about sex! -_ Shota shouted in an outraged tone - _It's just... we're talking about choices and I'm sure any girl would like to kiss him but as we're men and it's about our taste we're talking, I don't know whether... well... -_ he trailed off, unable how to go on.

Maru blinked and swayed his hand back and forth from Shota to Subaru.  
_\- I don't wanna give any troub-_  
\- That's exactly why I said his name - Subaru cut them both off.  
  
_\- Eh?!_  
  
\- When asked, I said Maruyama - Subaru said - _didn't you listen?_  
It was Shota's turn to blink. He looked at Maru and pointed his index at Subaru.  
  
_\- Did he... really?_  
Maru nodded slowly while glancing suspiciously at Subaru.  
_\- Out of pity?_  
\- Well, I don't know-  
\- Hey, I don't even know what pity is! - Subaru protested - _Maru is a fucking real man, there's no way people would not like to kiss him!_  
\- That's what I said exactly! - Shota replied, pouting again.  
- _But you and Ryo screw him up and you'd deserve a tsukkomi each, if Hina wasn’t so busy with Yoko down there -_ Subaru retorted, pointing at two men in the corner of the room.

Yasuda pouted back.  
_\- So you'd prefer kissing him over me, is that so?_

Subaru rolled his eyes.  
_\- Listen, you and me is you and me. Maruyama is Maruyama_ \- he said - _I was asked and I replied without having to think it thoroughly. Falling in love is another question._

Both Shota and Maru went pink, staring at the shorter man.  
_\- Hey, what's to stare? -_ Subaru uncomfortably grumbled.  
_\- How romantic... -_ Maru chirped, a loving expression sweetening his face as Shota went even redder and started fidgeting.  
  
_\- Do you mean..._ \- the guitarist tentatively asked _\- do you mean... you do...?  
\- I do - _ Subaru promptly replied _\- of course I do -_ he added, almost offended.

Maru started kyaaa-ing uncontrollably and Shota slumped onto the bassist's lap, muttering some other low cries between his buried arms.  
He felt someone picking him up by his nape and realized Maru was pushing him gently toward Subaru.  
  
_\- Now kiss. Maru the matchmaker does command so -_ the bassist's sweet voice asked. And when Shota saw Subaru's deep black eyes searching for his own, he knew he really had no other serious complaints to make, and he eagerly obliged.


End file.
